Alois's Deal
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Request for NateWade: ClaudexCiel Oneshot. All Ciel wanted as the bathroom...Instead he got himself a new butler, and one hell of an introduction to his new life. Yaoi lemony goodness inside


Ciel was wondering idly around the Trancy manor, trying to find his way to a bathroom (Alois had neglected to tell him the way to it) with no such luck. He felt like he had walked in circles, and it was long past nightfall. He couldn't ask his butler, he had tried already. The demon was taking this night to do a rare thing, which was sleeping. It was an odd thing, but Ciel understood why. He always had to make preparations for the next day, or fulfill any dirty wished the young earl had.

The young earl sighed, taking a turn down a hall he hadn't noticed before, soon hearing a faint moan from one of the rooms. His curiosity got the better of him, since the door was partly open as it was.

Claude was on top of Alois, both completely nude. Both were drenched in sweat, and the only erection that was visible from the outside was the blonde's, being as the demon was mercilessly fucking the shit out of him. Claude had his golden eyes hidden under his lids, clearly imagining something else to keep himself going for his master's sake. It was obviously a tricky thing, being as Alois's limbs were all entangled on Claude.

Ciel just stared at the scene before him, unsure of whether to run or try to get closer. He could feel the heat rushing down, and the shorts he usually wore to bed with company getting tight.

"Oh god...Claude I'm-" The older earl managed to scream between moans, "Ahh...! I'm cumming!"

Claude's lips turned up to make a small smirk, sensing Ciel's presence, "Make it quite a show," He whispered into Alois's ear just loud enough that the bluenette could hear, "The little bluebird is watching us..."

Ciel bit his lip, rubbing on his crotch slightly to try to help ease it. In reality, it only made him worse off.

Alois's orgasm filled the room as he came hard, getting it on the bed sheets below him. Claude, on the other hand, pulled out. His cock looked as if he'd never touched it, clearly something that was normal.

When the two were finished, the blonde slipped his nightgown on and smirked at Ciel, "You seem to be excited from seeing that."

The younger earl simply nodded, his eyes mostly staring at the demon in the room, which was in the process of dressing. Even putting on his clothes, he was still so arousing...

"I have an idea!" Alois giggled, "How about you make a temporary contract with Claude? You seem to be interested in him so much; you can have him to yourself for...let's say the next week? As long as I can get Sebastian though..."

Claude's eyes grew wide as Ciel nodded, blue orbs meeting golden. Ciel walked up, "Make a contract on Alois's orders, terms are the same as the ones I have with Sebastian."

"Yes, your highness."

*pagebreak*

It was two days later, and Ciel and Claude were back in the Phantomhive estate. There were no servants though, just the two of them.

"Where are the annoying little servants you all usually kept around?" The demon asked out of curiosity as he served the boy his afternoon tea.

"Oh, them," The earl got a grin, "Sebastian was hungry and pissed off with them, so I let him have their souls as a snack and chucked their bodies in the basement."

Claude chuckled, "I see..."

The bluenette smirked, "So now, we can do anything we wanted to without any worries of someone seeing..."

The spider got the hint, a grin forming. He had already gotten a plan to make the earl his, which was to give him more pleasure then the other demon could imagine giving the boy. Since Ciel seemed to feed off sex more than a demon made for it, the boy might give in to his wishes.

Ciel was eating his velvet cake rather sloppily, icing and crumbs on his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice, and the demon decided to take advantage of the moment. Sure, earlier than planned, but he wasn't going to pass up a perfect moment such as this.

He sat on his knees next to the earl, licking the icing off his face, "My lord, it seems you got something on your face..."

The boy jumped slightly, pushing the golden-eyed man away, "The hell Claude?!"

"My apologies, I simply couldn't let such a delectable good such as that go to waste." He stood gracefully, bowing his head.

The earl rolled his eyes, a smirk soon forming, "Claude, come here."

Claude walked to him obediently, slightly curious as to what the boy had in mind. Ciel grabbed his head and pulled it close to his face, forcing his moist lips to meet his own.

The spider was surprised, but he quickly returned the kiss. He felt a small tongue play with his bottom lip, clearly asking for entrance. The demon let him in, picking the boy up and roughly slamming him against a nearby wall. The bluenette didn't seem to mind, letting out a small grunt as his breath hitched.

The dark-haired male grinned, pulling their lips apart and allowing a trail of saliva to connect them for a moment. He whispered seductively in Ciel's ear, "Hard already I see..."

The blue-eyed male bit his lip shyly, starting to undo his coat. He had only seen the man naked one other time, and the curiosity of it up close was getting the better of him.

Claude chuckled as he watched the boy struggle with the buttons, easily sliding the boy's jacket off. First went the bow, then the shirt, after that the shoes and knee-highs. He left on the shorts, so he could have the joy of seeing him fully erect later on.

Ciel had just gotten the jacket pulled off the demon, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. The raven-haired male let out a sigh, helping him undo them and pull off the white garment, revealing his silky smooth skin.

The earl stared, rubbing his hands across it curiously. The spider smirked and started to undo his pants, sliding them off with ease. He was holding back the soft grunts and sighs building up in his throat from the touch. Normally he didn't get that much foreplay, Alois would jump right into it, so his nerves were sensitive to the touch.

Claude got a grin as the boy looked down at what was below, seeing his blue orb take in the sight before him. He had never seen such a huge dick in his life clearly, the boy seemed mesmerized.

The bluenette looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lust and desire. Just his expression was enough to drive the older man close to over the edge.

"Ciel..." He whispered the name, kissing him deeply and ripping the shorts off him. The boy was small, but he was harder than a rock.

The demon grinned, rubbing on a perk nipple, is other hand sliding to the back side and teasing his entrance.

Ciel gasped, squirming a little, "C-claude...!"

Claude chuckled, sliding the finger in and noticing it was already lubricated and stretched, "I see you came prepared."

The boy blushed, pulling his eyepatch off to reveal the amber eye with the marking that claimed him as Claude's meal, "Of course. I was planning for this to happen sooner or later..."

"Smart young earl," He grinned, nibbling on his earlobe as he whispered, "Sexy young earl..."

Ciel trembled under him as the finger slid back out, and he was flipped over. Claude kept playing with his nipples, sliding himself inside as carefully and painlessly for Ciel as he could.

"Don't be so gentle..." The bluenette moaned, "I-I like it rough~"

The demon didn't need to be told twice, thrusting fast and hard in the boy. He earned several moans from the earl as he started to lose what little control he had, going as fact and hard as his demon body would allow.

"Claude~!" The boy screamed, his voice quivering in the moans, "I-I'm close~"

The spider chuckled, thrusting a few more time before the teen below his came, "Hope you're ready for round two."

He flipped their position, Claude lying on the bottom and Ciel sitting on him. It was obvious what he wanted the teen to do.

The boy's face went red, lifting his shaking knees and lowering himself on the demon. Claude sighed in pleasure, holding the boys hips firmly.

His golden orbs watched with desire as the boy rode him, moans and slapping skin filling the air more than before. He could hear in faint, unreadable words in the bluenette's voice as he moaned, his broken name being shouted occasionally.

Claude thrusted up directly into the teen's prostrate, making Ciel scream and start trying to hit there, "A-again Claude! There!"

The raven-haired male moved inside, hitting his partner's sweet spot every time. Soon, Ciel was on his edge, and Claude could tell neither of them was satisfied enough to truly climax.

The spider pulled out slowly, changing the position again so he was on his knees and Ciel's legs were lying across his shoulders.

The demon thrusted inhumanly into the boy once again, making sure to hit the boy's prostrate each time. He felt himself, as well as the teen, getting close to going over the edge. He wrapped his hand around the erection of the earl, pumping it in time with their thrusts.

"Aah!" The earl screamed, his hips bucking into his hand as he leaned back.

It was only moments later, and they released. Claude was covered in Ciel's white, sticky love juices, and the boy was filled to the point it was leaking.

He pulled out of his master slowly, the cum that was being held in pooling out.

The boy was panting hard as he spoke, "I-I need sleep now...Bathe me i-in the morning..." With those words, he passed out.

The demon simply smirked, putting the other male's head on the pillows and pulling them over him, "Yes, my Lord."

**Gah that took me forever...Despite having limited internet, that was still time-consuming. Well, I hope you liked it anyways~ It was fun none the less!**

_**~TaitoPhantomhive**_


End file.
